Mass Effect 2 No One Gets Left Behind
by RevanSentinel
Summary: Commander Shepard is brought back from the dead by the pro-human group known as "Cerberus". Now, with a new crew and Normandy, can he save the galaxy from the Reaper's newest plot? Includes the DLCs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The scene when Joker gets taken. This is a test. If you want, I will continue the story with this as a prologue.

* * *

"No messages for you, Commander."

Commander John Shepard nodded and traversed the short distance between the lift and the Galaxy Map. As he began to plot a new destination, Joker's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Hey Commander, good news. Looks like the Reaper IFF is finally online and ready to go." Joker said from his seat in the cockpit.

EDI, the ship's onboard AI popped up next to Joker. [That is not entirely accurate Mr. Moreau. The device is powered, but it is causing some unusual instability in other systems. I recommend a more thorough analysis before we attempt to use it.]

They were referring to the small innocent-looking device that Shepard, Tali'Zorrah Vas'Neema, and Garrus Vakarian had retrieved from the derelict reaper a few days earlier, along with an enigmatic geth EDI had jokingly named "Legion". Tali wasn't too happy with the decision to keep it.

_What a pessimistic program_, Joker thought. Joker pretended to ignore EDI, but Shepard knew from experience that it was better safe than sorry.

"Better safe than sorry with this tech." Shepard said finally "We'll take the shuttle for this trip." He began punching in coordinates for the planet Aequitas. The mining facility there had gone silent, and Elanus Risk Control had sent a tentative request for aid.

"I'll make sure we're up and running when you get back." Joker promised.

"_Commander, it's Miranda. I've already notified the team. We'll meet you on the shuttle. Once we're closer to our destination, you can decide who to take with you_." Shepard's XO Miranda Lawson said.

"I'll meet you at the shuttle then." Shepard agreed. He nodded for Yeoman Kelly Chambers to leave her station to check on the engineers' work with the IFF (Identify Friend or Foe). "Joker, the ship is yours. Try not to scratch the paint."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

Shepard stood just inside the hatch as the last few stragglers came onboard the shuttle. Tali and Kasumi were already in the cockpit prepping the systems.

Miranda climbed onboard and exchanged a brief loving glance with Shepard. Mordin, the salarian doctor, followed and scratched his head before putting a few notes on his omni-tool to ask Shepard about later.

Jacob was the last, and Shepard helped him aboard as the hatch door closed.

The Kodiak shuttle flew out of the hangar and off into the black. "It's funny." Shepard murmured as he checked his Avenger Assault Rifle "I keep on getting this feeling…like someone's crawling on my grave." But the feeling passed, and the shuttle continued.

* * *

Engineer Kenneth Donnelly sipped a bit of his iced Coke as Gabriella Daniels, his co-worker and long-time friend walked up to him with a pad of the most recent scans of the IFF.

In the crew quarters, Crewman Rolston glanced at a holo of his wife and daughters.

In the cockpit, Joker sat sifting through data. EDI was being annoying, as usual. "I'm telling you for the tenth time EDI, your readings are off. It's radiation bleed…just white noise." Joker said.

EDI popped up next to him. [I have detected a signal embedded in the static…we are transmitting the Normandy's location.] A scan of the signal appeared on Joker's main monitor. She was right.

Joker scratched his chin. "Transmitting? To who?" He immediately wished that he hadn't said it. Almost instantaneously, the lights and monitors flickered before coming back online.

Emerging from a Mass Effect corridor, the bizarre Collector Cruise stopped right on top of the Normandy.

"Oh shit…" Joker murmured. The Collector Cruiser drew closer to the Normandy, blotting out the light from the nearby sun.

Down in Engineering, the crew sensed something was wrong. "Joker, what was that?" Engineer Donnelly asked urgently. "What's going on?"

Joker was too busy frantically typing in commands. "We're getting out of here." He said. None of his commands went through. It was as if the system didn't even know he was there.

[Propulsion systems are disabled. I am detecting a virus in the ship's computers.]

The crew in Engineering sensed something was wrong. Donnelly immediately ordered them to grab the rifles off the rack. He handed them out as fast as he could. Finally, he took the last one, leaped over a railing, and ran through the doors to Engineering to join the rest of the crew. Loud ominous banging was coming from the Starboard Cargo Hold.

"From the IFF? Damn it, why didn't you scrub it?" Joker cried.

[Primary Defense Systems are offline. We can save the Normandy, Mr. Moreau, but you must help me…give me the ship.]

Joker let out a cry of disbelief. "What?-You're crazy! You start singing 'Daisy Bells' and I'm done!" The ship was rocked and there was another loud banging.

[Unlock my sealed databases and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in the Science Lab will allowed passage to the AI Core. Main Corridors are no longer safe…the Collectors have boarded.]

Joker painfully stood up. Even with his artificial legs, walking was still a pain sometimes. Running was impossible.

[The emergency floor lighting will guide you, Mr. Moreau.]

"Ah…damn it!" Joker cursed as he began making for the CIC.

* * *

Crew members and security staff were already positioning themselves by the lift. They too had heard EDI's conversation with Joker and were prepared to give their lives to delay the Collectors until Joker completed his mission. "Shit, shit, shit." Joker muttered.

As he shuffled past the hologram of the Normandy, the lift doors suddenly opened to reveal a Praetorian, one of the flying husk-beings. It began emitting a high-pitched wail.

"Oh my god…what is that?" Crewman Goldstein stuttered, bringing up her rifle to fire. Crewman Hadley, cradling a grenade launcher, glanced at Joker, who had stalled.

"Move it! We'll hold it off for as long as we can!" Hadley ordered. The Praetorian suddenly leaped forward with inhumane speed and threw Goldstein to the ground. Hadley, who stood behind her, fired off a grenade in vain, which only paused the Praetorian for a moment.

"Hurry Joker…GO!-AARRGHHH!" The Praetorian grabbed Hadley and threw him over the railing into the Normandy hologram.

"You're our only shot, Joker, go!" Matthews yelled, firing at the Praetorian alongside the last security officer. The door to the Science Lab shut just as the Praetorian whirled around to face them.

Joker shuffled along, passing the Research Station and Mordin's work table. Suddenly, a Praetorian appeared outside the window, in the Engine Core. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Joker cursed, quickly climbing down the ladder, glancing once fearfully behind him before he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Joker emerged in the Life Support room. Crewman Hawthorne stood by the door, a pistol in his hands. [Multiple hostiles detected on the crew deck.] EDI said.

"Joker, this deck is crawling with those things! Stay close-I'll protect you!" He ran out the door with Joker following close behind.

Joker winced as Yeoman Chambers screamed in terror while a Scion dragged her into the lift, where two pods sat, already full. Suddenly, Hawthorne, who had run around a corner, came flying backwards and hit the ground. Joker fearfully continued, the Scion that had incapacitated Hawthorne already moving towards the Forward Batteries. "Shit, shit, shit!" The Scion was across the deck, but didn't see him.

The door to the Medical Lab opened, and Joker found it torn apart. Sparks flew and instruments and equipment lay strewn around. Doctor Chakwas was nowhere to be found. The lights flickered momentarily. "What the shit?" Joker cursed again as he reached the door to the AI Core.

[Main fusion plant offline. Activating emergency H-fuel cells.]

Joker entered into the cool dark confines of the AI core. "Alright…I'm…uh…at you." He said nervously. EDI's software banks surrounded him. It was…uncomfortable.

EDI popped up behind him. [Connect the core to the Normandy's primary control module.] She instructed.

Joker began typing in commands while muttering under his breath. "Great…see, this is where it starts, and when we're all just organic batteries, guess who they'll blame?" He snorted "This is all Joker's fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the Overlord." He finished typing in the commands.

EDI's hologram shot out, expanding and passing over Joker as she connected with the ship. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the lights in the AI core lit up. EDI's voice came from the intercom. [Ah. I have access to the defensive systems. Thank you, Mr. Moreau. Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering.]

Joker growled. "Argh, you want me to go crawling through the ducts again."

[I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees.] Joker raised his eyebrows.

[That is a joke.]

"Right." Joker said sarcastically. He turned around and climbed down the shaft that led to the engineering deck.

* * *

Sweating profusely under his cap, Joker emerged in the engineering sub-level, right by Jack's little "hidey-hole". He made to follow the emergency floor lights when EDI suddenly spoke.

[Hostiles are present in engineering. They are headed towards the cargo hold.] Joker cautiously moved forward until he was at the base of the stairs. He was frozen with fear. On the wall in front of him, he could see the eerie shadows of a Scion marching slowly across the walkway. He had a clear view of the outline of its bulbous head and the rifle appendage on its arm. It was like the beast from hell.

Following the Scion was a pod. _Probably one of the engineers_, Joker thought. Finally, a Collector brought up the rear. As soon as the trio had disappeared, Joker scampered up the stairs, tripping halfway, and stumbled into engineering.

[Engineering is clear of hostiles. Proceed immediately to minimize chances of detection.] Joker limped to the console. There was no sign of the crew, save for a dropped M-8 Avenger and two pads.

[Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed.] Joker nearly had a heart-attack when he heard what EDI was suggesting.

"What?" He exclaimed "What about the crew?" There _had_ to be someone still alive.

[They are gone, Jeff. The Collectors took them.] The words rung hollow in Joker's ears. Everybody…taken. He was alone…all alone. He had failed.

"Shit." He whispered. But he still had a job to do. Once the primary drive was online, he limped into the engine room.

[I am sealing the engine room.] Joker tried to ignore the thumping of his heart as he activated the drive. There was a flash of blue light as the giant sphere lit up. [I have control.]

The Normandy's FTL drives lit up as it sped away from the Collector ship, spilling air and bodies as it disappeared into a Mass Effect corridor. Joker yelped as he was thrown to the ground by the sudden acceleration. He hit his head and everything went black.

* * *

Joker awoke to the hum of the engine. Everything sounded so…normal. Was it all a dream? Then he heard EDI's voice.

[Purge is complete. No other lifeforms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo bay doors.]

Joker struggled to stand up. He shook his head wearily and let out a sigh. It was silent. He was alone in the confines of the engine room. Everyone was captured, and it was because of him. If he had listened to EDI earlier…

But there was still Shepard. How was he to tell him that he lost the crew and nearly the ship? Why didn't Shepard leave some of the team onboard? He left them in the middle of nowhere without the aid of his team! But…he could have asked Shepard to leave some of the crew onboard instead of arguing with EDI.

"Send a message to Shepard's shuttle." Joker said finally. He limped away, towards the lift "Tell him what happened."

[Message away. Are you feeling well, Jeff?] Joker hesitated before continuing his lonely limp through the corridors. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"No. But thanks for asking…"

* * *

Please R & R!

Tell me if I should continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

_**Chapter 2-more to come**_

* * *

_**Two Years Earlier…**_

In orbit of a burning star, a man sat, smoking a cigarette. Cigarette Number 12.

In front of him was the latest news on activities in the Terminus Systems. Information on the Shadow Broker. Et Cetera.

Further ahead, standing in front of the titanic window, her hourglass form outlined against the light from the star, was Miranda Lawson. Gifted Biotic and excellent soldier.

"Shepard did everything right. More than we could have hoped for." Miranda said finally. The Illusive Man said nothing and put another cigarette to his lips.

"Saving the Citadel- even saving the Council. Humanity's place in the galaxy is stronger than ever…" She turned around to face the two fractured-blue eyes glowing in the shadows etched across his face. "…and still it's not enough."

The Illusive Man looked up and put down the cigarette as one of his aides handed him a pad. "Humans may have earned the respect of the Council, but Shepard remains our best hope."

Miranda fully turned around and moved towards the Illusive Man, walking through one of the large holograms with information, this one holding information on a certain Commander John Shepard; Spectre, and Hero of the Citadel.

"But they're sending him to fight geth. Geth!" Miranda all but laughed as she stood by the Illusive Man's side "We both know they're not the real threat." The Illusive Man glanced at the pad and handed it back to his aide. "The Reapers are still out there." She glanced at an image of a certain one, who went by the name of Sovereign.

The Illusive Man removed his cigarette. "And it's up to us to stop them." He said. He began typing into a console. "Perhaps it is time for us to reach out to Councilor Anderson."

Miranda scoffed and folded her arms. "The Council will never trust Cerberus. They'll never accept our help. Even after everything humanity has accomplished." She paused for a moment. "But Shepard…they'll follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon. But he's just one man. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow."

The Illusive Man put out his cigarette and pulled his head out of the shadows. "Then see to it that we don't lose him." He said.

* * *

ONE MONTH AFTER THE DEVASTATING GETH ATTACK ON THE CITADEL, THE GALACTIC COMMUNITY STRUGGLES TO REBUILD.

THE ALLIANCE FLEET MADE A TREMENDOUS SACRIFICE TO SAVE THE CITADEL COUNCIL AND EARNED HUMANITY MEMBERSHIP IN THEIR PRESITGIOUS GROUP. NOW THE COUNCIL IS FORCED TO RESPOND TO EVIDENCE THAT THE REAPERS – ENORMOUS MACHINES THAT ERADICATE ALL ORGANIC CIVILIZATIONS EVERY 50,000 YEARS – HAVE RETURNED. TO QUELL THE RUMORS, THE COUNCIL HAS SENT COMMANDER SHEPARD AND THE NORMANDY TO WIPE OUT THE LAST POCKETS OF GETH RESISTANCE. OFFICIALLY, THEY BLAME THE INVASION ON THE GETH AND THEIR LEADER, A ROGUE SPECTRE.

BUT FOR THOSE WHO KNOW THE TRUTH, THE SEARH FOR ANSWERS IS JUST BEGINNING…

* * *

The SSV Normandy dropped out of the Mass Effect corridor, its FTL drives powering down as it went into orbit around the planet Alchera. There had been reports of geth activity near here…just like the last location…and the one before that…and the one before…

Engineer Adams made a few notes on his pad before walking away from the galaxy map. They had received some new data to input and Shepard wanted everything to be perfect. Tali was running a scan of the system. Doctor Chakwas was chatting with a crew member. Everything was as it should have been.

"Disengaging FTL drives." Jeff "Joker" Moreau said "Emission sinks active."

A crewmember wearing a headset ran up to give Doctor Chakwas some new data. She nodded and left the CIC to return to the med bay.

"Board is green. We are running silent." The Normandy's stealth systems were up. It would take someone having to actually look at the Normandy to see her; its IEs was active (internal emission system), which meant that the vessel produced little to no heat emissions. Navigator Pressly walked up to the cockpit and scoffed at the expanse of space. He was sure that Shepard sometimes enjoyed the luxury of being the captain; having your XO do the work while you catch up with family. Now he was stuck commanding these milk runs.

"We're wasting our time. Four days searching up and down this sector and we haven't found _any_ sign of geth activity." He snorted. They could be doing things more worthy of their time. Like helping search for survivors amidst the damaged Citadel, or even take on batarian pirates. Anything but this…

Joker glanced back at him. "Three ships went missing here in the past month. _Something_ happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them." Pressly argued. Suddenly, a red-haired female ensign put her hand to her headset. Pressly turned to her as she began rapidly typing into her haptic adaptive interface.

"Picking up something on the long-range scanner. Unidentified vessel. Hmm…looks like a cruiser."

Joker glanced at the data image. "Doesn't match any known signatures."

From behind the Normandy, like the drummer of death, the harbinger of destruction, a weird elongated half-organic/half-technological vessel lumbered slowly after them. Several rock-like projections stuck out from the front, forming a sort of ring of spears. The large profile of the vessel blotted out the sun and cast a large shadow on the Normandy.

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory." The ensign glanced at Pressly as if to confirm their stealth systems were online.

"Can't be!" Pressly argued "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a geth ship could-!"

"It's not the geth!" Joker realized. He began warming up the emergency thrusters. "Brace for evasive maneuvers!" He increased the power to the drive core; perhaps they could outmaneuver the vessel using the planet as cover and then power up the Tantalus Drive Core and jump out of there.

From within the ring of rock-like appendages, a yellow sphere of charged energy appeared, and a beam shot out, tracking the Normandy. The vessel swerved from side to side, trying to shake the beam, Joker pushing the ship past its limits to avoid it, but the pulse collided with the Normandy's far port engine nacelles. The kinetic barriers were overloaded by the intensity of the beam and backfired, spreading the overwhelming energy throughout the ship's wiring.

There were screams as the bridge went dark. Then the world erupted in fire. Everything shook as systems overloaded. Red flashing lights sprung up all over the CIC. Workstations exploded and crewmen were flung into the air. Pressly howled as a terminal blew up in his face and he fell to the floor, face heavily burned. He did not move. Sparks flew and panels were thrown open, wires and sensors thrown willy-nilly. The female ensign turned around and saw the XO lying on the ground, smoke rising from his body.

"Pressly!" The ensign stood up, but another explosion turned her console into a death trap, and she fell back in her chair, a charred husk. Another cockpit crewmember ran to check on her.

"Kinetic barriers down!" Joker reported "Multiple hull breaches. Weapons offline. Someone get that fire out!" He ordered, pointing to the flames engulfing the ensign's station. Crewmen began evacuating their stations as more fires erupted. Panels burst and arcs of electricity ran across exposed wiring. Fire extinguishers were handed out, but even still, the vessel was taking heavy damage.

The Normandy was out of control, and collided with the cruiser's next beam, flames erupting from the hull. Another attack nearly tore the engine nacelles off, shearing a good amount from the tip of one of them as the ship shuddered violently. Hull plating began to fly off, exposing several sections to the vacuum of space. Crew members' bodies floated out, frozen in their expressions of terror.

* * *

Liara T'Soni ran through the crew deck past fleeing crew members. One ran around while another tried to blast him with an extinguisher to stop the flames engulfing his legs. Two more were engulfed by an explosion and instantly flash-fried.

She ducked as a man flew overhead, face lacerated. He was dead. Ashley Williams ran to check on him before shaking her head at another, who ran to check another fallen crewman. Williams was already in her signature Phoenix heavy armor, helmet in place as she fired her rifle to blast open a beam that had trapped a woman.

Dodging explosions and shrapnel, Liara put on her helmet and ran through the row of sleeper pods to the man in N7 armor putting on his vacuum-seal helmet. He stood calm and steady amidst the chaos surrounding him.

"Shepard!" She cried. Shepard's helmet clicked as it sealed. He typed in several commands before initiating an automated SOS.

"Distress beacon is ready for launch." He reported. They may have destroyed his ship, but Shepard was damned if they would kill his crew too. The _SSV Morristown_ and _SSV Midway_ were only two systems away, too far to save them, but close enough to pick up the escape pods.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Liara asked. Another explosion brought her into Shepard's arms. He threw her aside as the pod behind him exploded, sending glass and metal flying like throwing knives. His armor took the brunt of the blast. Grunting, Shepard glanced at Liara to make sure she was okay.

"The Alliance won't abandon us. We just need to hold on. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles." Shepard assured her. He threw her a fire extinguisher as he launched the distress beacon.

"Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship. I'm not leaving either!" She told him. Shepard cursed inwardly. It was typical of Joker to do the stupid thing in the middle of a crisis.

"I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker." He told her. Another explosion hit him and he stumbled back a few meters before running to an exposed panel that had caught fire. Cursing, he put out the flames and checked the wiring; as he expected.

"Automated launch sequence has been disengaged. I'm going to have to manually start it from here." Shepard said. Liara choked, realizing what he meant.

"Shepard…" Shepard tried not to turn around to face Liara. He focused instead on the panel, but glanced at her.

"Liara…go!" He ordered, but his voice softened. "…now." Liara paused for a moment before nodding. She glanced at her commander and lover before turning around.

"Aye, aye."

The crew ran from the flames. Engineer Adams leaped onboard an evac shuttle. He reached out and grabbed the hands of Tali'Zorrah nar Rayya. "Thanks Adams." She said.

"Never leave anyone behind." Adams simply said. He grabbed the hands of the Requisition Officer next. "Alright, that's everyone in engineering. Shepard, we need you to prep us!"

Shepard heard Adams's message and retracted the clamps holding the shuttle in place. Adams waited until the indicator light was green, and then moved the shuttle forward into launching position.

Garrus Vakarian winced as he sealed his helmet. Ashley Williams ran after him.

"Shepard's still inside!" She protested.

"Liara just commed me! He's gone back for Joker. They can use the evac shuttle by the cockpit! We have to go!" Garrus ordered her. Wrex punched in the launch sequence for the shuttle. The locking mechanisms faltered, but opened up once Shepard overrode them. That shuttle moved into position.

Meanwhile, Liara ran inside the last evac shuttle. "Everybody in! Go, go, go!" She ordered. Doctor Chakwas and Fredericks managed to get inside, but a third female officer flew out from behind a corridor, riding an explosion, and hit the deck dead.

Liara glanced at the body for a moment before sealing the evac shuttle. Shepard opened up the launch tubes. A section of the hull receded and the evac shuttles shot out. Each capsule began broadcasting a short-range distress signal, which was in turn amplified by the distress beacon.

Shepard watched on the screen as the shuttles drifted off into the distance. He still had one last job to do. Turning around, he shielded his head as another explosion rocked the deck in front of him.

[Mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy-] Joker's voice rang overhead. The damn fool! Braving flames and debris, Shepard made his way through the crew deck to the staircase. One of the two stairways that led to CIC had been blocked, and Shepard dashed for the second just as another explosion sealed the passage behind him with debris.

The moment he opened the door, he was glad he had his suit on. The entire CIC roof had been blown open, and the deck was exposed to vacuum. He could see large chunks of the Normandy floating above them. The galaxy map was in ruins.

Ignoring the damage, Shepard continued towards the cockpit, his breath echoing within the confines of his helmet. Passing the pulverized body of Pressly, which he tried not to look at, he entered the containment field of the cockpit.

Joker sat in the pilot's seat, an oxygen-mask on his face as he continued working. Shepard ran up to him. "Come on Joker! We have to get out of here!" He ordered.

Joker shook his head stubbornly. "No, I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!" He pleaded. Shepard groaned and glanced behind him as the engine nacelles spun haphazardly from side-to-side. The enemy vessel was a few thousand kilometers away, seemingly eyeing its downed prey.

"The Normandy's lost! Just like we are if we don't get out of here! Going down with the ship won't change anything!" Shepard argued. Joker sighed and cursed.

"Alright. Help me up-Oh shit!"

Shepard turned around to see through the open ceiling of the CIC the attacking ship bearing down on them. "They're coming around for another attack!" Joker cried. Shepard saw the vessel's main weapon powering up. There wasn't much time.

The first strike glanced off the aft of the ship. Shepard stumbled as the Normandy shook again and lifted Joker out of his seat. "Ow! Watch the arm!" Joker protested. Shepard ignored him and carried him over to the bridge evac shuttle. Just as he placed Joker inside, the vessel fired again.

Shepard looked to his right to see the beam slice through the CIC. It was as if time was standing still. The explosion rippled out like a wave, the shockwaves first, bending the deck with them, and then the explosion. The grav plating failed as the deck was torn apart from beneath him. He felt himself grow lighter as whatever remained of the artificial gravity failed.

Another beam detonated even closer, and Shepard was thrown up by the shockwave. "Commander!" Joker cried, attempting and failing to stand up. Shepard was floating away, but he managed to grasp onto the rim of the cockpit entrance and activate the launch sequence via the keypad. Joker expected him to fling himself into the escape shuttle until he heard the telltale sound of the hatch mechanisms activating and realized what Shepard was doing too late.

"Shepard!" Joker cried. He flung himself forward. The vessel fired again, the beam hitting the space between them just as the hatch sealed, throwing him back into his seat, and the pod was launched. Shepard was torn off the wall he was holding onto and thrown into space.

The cruiser fired one last beam, and the Normandy split into two. Finally, it was engulfed in a giant fireball, breaking up as it entered the atmosphere.

Breath heavy inside his helmet, Shepard watched as the shattered remains of the Normandy began descending towards the surface of Alchera. Light reflected off his visor as the bridge began a tumbling descent, still burning and trailing debris.

Suddenly, Shepard saw mist rising in front of him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe! He grasped at his neck, but it was of no use. From all over his suit, precious oxygen was escaping in small fountains of steam. He had been caught by the explosion point-blank and his suit's pressure seals were damaged.

Shepard was in terrible agony. He writhed and twisted. His suit was too ruptured for an emergency seal. Oxygen levels were down to 25%. His vision began flickering, and everything sounded like it was coming from underwater. The last thing he saw before the darkness set in were the evac shuttles drifting away like an arc of shooting stars.

As his life signs faded, his limp body was caught in the gravity of Alchera. A trail of hot air formed behind it as it hurdled towards the surface. Commander Shepard was dead.

* * *

**Alchera**

**2 Weeks Later**

The probe's robotic eye zoomed in on the charred surface. Even with Alchera's snow storms, the sight was still charred and small fires and embers burned at the ripped ends of hull plating.

The probe moved forward, and extended a drill. Samples were collected. It was confirmed to be DNA. Small fragments of armor were crumbled underfoot as the probe backed away and began transmitting a signal.

On Omega, a hooded drell met with a determined asari. It had begun.

"_Commander Shepard has been recovered…_" The Illusive Man read in an encrypted message sent to him a few weeks later. "_…the Lazarus Project will proceed as planned_."

* * *

In a secret orbital facility hidden from the galactic public, robotic arms whirled and hissed. Scalpels were inserted and removed.

Cybernetic implants were attached to the spine, and fluid was pumped into the decomposed blood stream. Red blood cells were revitalized and plasma was injected.

Blood vessels and muscles were isolated and wiring and steel framework were inserted throughout the skeleton. New skin was grown. The rotten heart was cleaned of all infection and rebirthed, pumping new blood into both the organic and synthesized blood vessels and organs.

The brain was the trickiest part. Nerves were carefully replaced. The helmet had remained largely intact, and therefore, so had the brain. The scientists were under strict orders. No changes were to be made to the brain. It had to stay the same, no damage, no implants, but just the way it had been. But it was like flipping a switch. The moment the brain became active, so did the rest of the body…

* * *

Black…seething terror. He felt like he was in a black void. At first, the pain was unbearable, but after what seemed like months, it lessened. Something…there was something important. What was it? The last thing he remembered. Burning. Fire. Can't breathe. Trapped. Alone…

"_He's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of his surroundings_."

A man's voice. Bright light. Shiny. Metal. Ceiling. Clean air. Touch of disinfectant. Also blood. Beeping noise. Hum of machinery. The faint whiff of a woman's perfume.

"_Oh my god, Miranda. I think he's waking up_."

Same voice. Something's blocking the light. It's a woman's face. Liara? No. Human. Brunette. Worried expression. Wearing a uniform. Symbol. Seems familiar. Ashley? No. Can't think. Starting to hurt again. He can hear his heart pounding against his chest.

It's getting clearer now. Looks like pipe on the ceiling. String of lights. Everything seems blurry. The man's hovering over him now. Bald. Moustache and beard stubble. Brown/reddish.

"_Damn it Wilson, he's not ready yet. Give him the sedative!_"

That's the woman's voice. _Sedative_…images flash through his shattered mind. He raises his hand. Something's wrong. It's pale. Smooth. Everything feels wrong. He begins to panic.

"_Shepard…don't try to move_."

The woman grabs his arm in her gloved hand. Smooth. She's smiling at him. His hand…more images. Grey…chipped paint. Faint reflection. Body suit underneath where the armor components meet. Seeing everything through a tinted view. Blurry in some areas. A helmet?

A bright flash. Something large and burning flying past him. Him looking at it. Seeing a trail of lights going away from him. A sense of satisfaction and fear. Getting harder to breathe. He's grasping his throat. No…he _was_, not _is_. He was sweating...burning up. Slamming into something, breaking everything, his body pulverized and every bone turned to powder. The sound of a long never-ending beep before it all went dark.

"_Just lie still. Try to stay calm._"

The woman is getting nervous. That beeping noise is getting louder and faster.

"_Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts_."

The man's voice. He's on his right. Worried. Or disbelief?

"_Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working!_"

Harder to breathe. Now, not in his memories. For real. Breathe is getting ragged and faster. Heart banging against his eardrums.

He looks to his left. The man's standing in front of something blue. A monitor. The woman walks up and he runs to the left. She glances at him.

"_Give him another dose! Now!_"

Everything sounds like it's coming from underwater. His head lies back. Getting darker. Quieter. The last thing he hears…

"_Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range. That was too close. We almost lost him_."

The woman's standing over him. She smiles reassuringly.

"_I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again_." Her face is the last thing he sees.

* * *

Sense and feeling come back in a tidal wave of pain. Thought too. The last thing he remembered was the woman's face. The Normandy…Liara…Garrus…Ashley…the others…did they make it…was he dead?

He felt very tired. "Wake up, Commander!" Someone was calling him on a loudspeaker. He didn't want to.

"_Sleepy_…" He murmured.

The whole room shakes. "Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now- This facility is under attack!"

His eyes snapped open. Shepard winced as he glanced into the bright lights on the ceiling above. His whole face hurt. He touched it gingerly and winced when his cheek stung. It felt as if someone had constructed his face out of jig-saw puzzle pieces. He could feel where stretches of skin had been implanted.

"Shepard. Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack!"

He sat up. Shepard appeared to be in some sort of medical lab, with beds and monitoring equipment all over the place. Outside the window, he could see bullets flying and flames licking the glass. The room shook again. There was a muffled scream followed by an explosion. Where the hell was he?

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!" The woman said, this time more urgently. Shepard eased himself off the bed and clumsily walked to the locker. Inside were an M-3 Predator heavy pistol and a set of N7 armor. It looked different than the N7 armor he had seen. More…armored and sleek. How long had he been here?!

He put on the armor and checked the pistol. Empty. "This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip." He said to the woman on the intercom. The woman in the intercom answered in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a med bay. We'll get you a clip from…damn it!"

Shepard looked at the door, and saw several smoldering crates by it.

"Shepard, those crates by the door are about to blow! Find cover!"

Shepard leaped forward and ducked behind a table just as the crates blew. They also opened the doors.

"God…" Lying in the doorway was the torn-up corpse of a man wearing the same uniform that the man in his vision had seen. But if that was real, than…

"Are you Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, now run! Security mechs are closing in on your position!"

Security mechs? Why were those- As he leaped over a barricade in the next room, a lounge of some sort with large glass windows covering a wall, he soon found out. Folded up on a staircase was what appeared to be some sort of metal case, at least until it unfolded into a humanoid robot. A LOKI mech. Ever since the geth attack on the Citadel, the species of the galaxy turned to more expendable troops, especially after over half the fleet was lost and casualties were enough to sink the Sol System.

[Hostiles detected.] Shepard leaped back over the barricade. Lying next to the man's corpse was a thermal clip. Slapping it into the pistol, Shepard leaned back out of cover and fired at the mech. Two shots hit it in the chest, and the third hit its head. The mech exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, including the thermal clip from its gun.

Shepard moved forward, panting, and checked the debris. He had never seen anything like this. It appeared that he was on some sort of space station, and he couldn't tell where he was. They seemed to be nowhere near any star system that he knew of.

As he ran up the stairs, Miranda suddenly spoke through his suit's radio. "Shepard, security mechs are closing in on your position. Take cover!"

He emerged inside some sort of specimen lab, with a glass observation wall on the right side of the room and experiment stations and microscopes lining the same wall. It was the room he had seen when he woke up. Shepard ran and ducked behind a low glass wall surrounding four small containers. The door on the opposite end of the room, on a raised section of floor, opened. A security mech walked in.

Shepard stood up and fired at the mech. It went down, but several of its bullets hit Shepard. He winced as his kinetic barriers took the bullets, but the impact still hurt. "Don't take any chances. Stay in cover while you take out those mechs!" Miranda advised.

"Fuck that." Shepard said under his breath as from the same side of the room but from a side door on the left, four more mechs emerged into the room. Fine, he loved a challenge.

Shepard leaped over the canisters and cleared the room in less than five seconds, firing as he went. Two mechs went down from his bullets, one from a concussion shot from his pistol's secondary firing mechanism, and finally the last one received a well-earned punch to the head followed by Shepard ripping its arms off.

Continuing through the open door, Shepard found himself in a hallway separated from another by a glass wall. At the end of the other hallway was a huge fire. At this end, two security officers were firing at a hulking mech. From the giant mech's right arm, a stream of bullets impaled the male. The mech continued firing, creating marks on the bullet-proof glass and tearing through the woman. Shepard punched the glass in vain as the mech stomped off.

"Don't waste time. I can't keep the mechs distracted for long." Miranda warned. Shepard growled inwardly but continued down the hall. Turning a corner, he entered a large hallway, lined by windows on both sides with piping visible. A doorway on the left was marked Genetics Lab A-34.

Entering it, he found several desks and all the usual things one would find in a genetics office…as well as a mech crawling towards a pistol lying next to a dead officer. One shot took the mech down. Jumping in front of one of the consoles, Shepard grinned when he saw that whoever was on here last, they forgot to log off. And they had full access. Scrolling quickly through the files, Shepard noted several mentions of the 'Lazarus Project', and even more mentions of him. Actually, as he went further and further, 'several' became almost all of the files he read. He needed answers, but first, he needed to get the hell off of the station.

Peering around the corner, Shepard ran towards the door at the end of the corridor. He found himself standing on a balcony overlooking a warehouse of sorts. Directly ahead of him were several fuel tanks. Beside him was a dead soldier. In that soldier's hand was…a grenade launcher. As a door just beyond the fuel tanks opened and more mechs charged in, Shepard grabbed the launcher and fired three rounds at the fuel tanks. He shielded his eyes as they exploded, taking out the mechs in one fiery ball of ignited gas.

"_You're doing great Shepard…I-….mee-…Se-…_" Miranda's voice was cut off suddenly.

"Miranda? Miranda?" Shepard swore loudly and ran over to the elevator, taking it down to the fuel tanks and running through the door.

"_Keep….moving…see you at-…._"

"Shepard…what the…?!" A man was huddling under a railing, taking pot shots at mechs on a platform separated from him by a yawning chasm. Shepard ran over to aid him. The man had dark skin, a short stubble of dark hair and facial stubble, and wore a black-with-yellow-etches full-body combat suit.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress." The man asked.

"I just woke up! You have more answers then me!" Shepard snapped. He was getting sick and tired of people pulling him along like a puppet on a string and him still not knowing where the hell he was, or even when!

"Right…sorry about that. I forgot you're still new to all this." The man swore as more mechs swarmed the balcony. He stood up and extended an arm. Blue energy surrounded him, and the mechs were pulled violently off the balcony and into the chasm. A biotic, Shepard though appreciatively. He reminded him almost of Kaidan. The memory of his fallen comrade brought back more pain then nostalgia, and Shepard quickly shut that portion of his mind off.

"I'm Jacob Taylor. I'll answer your questions once we get a breather." Nodding to Jacob, Shepard stood up. Pistols blazing, they cleared the remaining mechs from the balconies.

"Things must be worst then I thought if Miranda's got you up and about." Jacob muttered to himself. "We need to get the hell off this station." He glanced over the railing one last time before holstering his weapon and turned to leave.

"Wait…I need some answers." Shepard paused "Where am I, who are you, when am I, and _what the hell is going on_?"

"Where to start…" Jacob scratched his head "You're onboard Lazarus Station; home of the Lazarus Project. Like I said, I'm Jacob Taylor. I served in the Alliance. And…" They ducked as a mech suddenly righted itself and began firing at them. Jacob dropped it, but the same YMIR mech Shepard had seen earlier appeared on a higher balcony "…we really need to get out of here!"

Tearing through a corridor, they found themselves in a cargo hold. "_Jacob_…" Shepard turned his head to see a middle-aged grizzled man lying against the wall, a pistol in his hands and three mechs lying destroyed. Two streams of blood trickled down his left leg.

"Wilson!" Jacob ran over and tore a strip of cloth from the uniform of a dead technician nearby and pressed it firmly against the wound.

"You were there the first time I regained consciousness…" Shepard murmured. Wilson chuckled before wincing as Jacob pressed a bit too hard.

"Yeah…that was me…" Wilson grunted "Listen…why don't we talk about this _after_ we fix my leg?"

"Should be some medi-gel in that first aid locker…" Jacob said, not looking up. Shepard nodded and stepped over the technician, trying not to stare at her obliterated face. There was a red locker against the wall with a white cross, indicating a medi-gel safe. Removing the medi-gel packets, Shepard applied one to Wilson's wounds. The man visibly relaxed as the salve sealed his wound and formed a layer of artificial skin over it.

"Ughh…" Wilson nodded his head in thanks as Shepard helped him up. "Never thought you'd save my life Shepard. Guess that makes us even now. Thought I could shut down the security mechs. But whoever did this fried the whole system. Completely irreversible."

Jacob growled and fingered his holstered pistol. "We didn't ask what you were doing. Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in the bio wing."

"Weren't you listening? I came here to try and fix this! Besides, I got shot! How do you explain that?"

"You could have shot yourself." Jacob muttered. "For all we know…"

"Hey!" Both turned to Shepard, who was fuming. He was tired of being strung along like someone's bitch. "I don't know nor trust _either_ of you. I don't care who set up who! Those mechs are shooting at all of us. So let's deal with this later!"

Jacob nodded stiffly. "We need to find Miranda first. We can't just leave her behind." Shepard senses a touch of something in his voice when he talked about finding her, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Lost cause." Wilson argued "She was in D-wing; the mechs were all over that place. There's no way she survived."

"A bunch of mechs couldn't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her?" Wilson snapped "Either she's dead, or worse…she's a traitor."

"Miranda helped me escape. That doesn't sound like the thing a traitor would do." Shepard pointed out.

"Fine…but first we need to get to the shuttle bay." Wilson sighed. Jacob snarled and dived aside, and it took Shepard and Wilson a few moments to see mechs kick down the door at the far end of the room.

"Use Overload on those crates!" Jacob called to Wilson. The tech expert nodded and sent a stream of super-charged particles into several fuel canisters, blowing them up and the mechs. Shepard walked over to check the twisted bodies, pistol at the ready. He made sure not to have his back to Wilson or Jacob. Suddenly, one of the mechs stood up and raised its pistol. Jacob dropped it in an instant.

"Okay…we're clear, but this is getting tense." Jacob sighed. "Shepard…if I tell you who we work for, will you trust us?"

"This really isn't the time Jacob…" Wilson began, but Jacob cut him off.

"We won't make it far if he keeps suspecting a shot in the back." Jacob turned back to Shepard.

"If you wanna piss off the boss, it's on your head." Wilson muttered.

"The Lazarus Project, the program that brought you back? It was funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Time seemed to slow down for Shepard. He didn't hear what Jacob said next. He was flung back to that terrible moment on Akuze…

* * *

_Ambush. Kellion screaming as she was plucked from the Mako, glass shattering and blood smearing the remnants as her body was sliced by the jagged edges, cutting through her armor. She was grabbed by the horrible mandibles and dragged under. Another marine met the same fate just as he stepped into the hold._

_ Nicolai screaming for support…two other Marines overheating their guns against the tough hide of those beasts. Toombs screeching for backup into their transmitter before one of the beasts burst up behind him; grabbing him in its jaws and flinging him into the night sky. One of the tents dissolving from the acid spit, the screams of those still inside ringing in his ears._

_ "Bail out! Shepard, bail out!" He grabs Lieutenant Lee's hand. He's still holding onto it when another mouthful of acid destroys Lee, leaving Shepard holding a dangling arm. Shock and bile rise in his throat, and he pushes them back down._

_ The camp's been torn to bits. Shepard is bleeding; acid bit through part of his chest armor-not bad though. Five Makos and two Grizzlies turn to escape. One is grabbed before it makes it two yards away from the massacre. The others are thrown into the air, coming down hard after another of the beasts tunnels underneath them. Two land upright. Lewis's expression as his Mako is ripped in half. Johnson running from her Mako and getting swallowed whole before she can even scream. Kaylee is shouting into their Mako's comm unit, trying to call the Alliance; Shepard, to no avail, tries to explain that their antenna was destroyed._

_ Shepard managing to swerve away from an acidic-spit projectile. It still takes off the top of the troop compartment. The marines inside tumble out. Shepard dives out as another Thresher Maw destroys what remains of the vehicle. The M-29 Grizzlies are ripped to shreds as two more Thresher Maws leap out from the ground and dive towards the survivors._

_ Nicolai screaming as a tooth manages to spear him when he jumps out of the way. Shepard lobbing a grenade down the creature's maw, its head exploding in a balloon of fluid and gore. Grabbing Nicolai and a Marine who can't stop screaming; her legs are gone. Dragging them onto the only functioning Mako. Driving off, after watching the three survivors he was waiting for disappear down the throat of a beast that comes up underneath them. The Marine's voice dying down to a trickle before going silent. Nicolai flatlining just as Shepard can see the outline of the landing zone against the morning sun. The face of Gunnery Sergeant Ellison, grabbing him as he collapses against the grizzled man's armored chest, sobbing openly._

_ A week later, sitting in the counselor's office, listening to the constant thrum of pen against wood. Nicolai's wife sending him a letter of gratitude for bringing her husband's body back to her. He didn't even know him that well. The Marine…Jacqueline Walters. A face he'd see sometimes in the mess hall; once during training on Titan. Fifty marines dead. His mother yelling at him that he did the right thing; their subsequent loss of communications, only resumed upon his father's death._

_ Then discovering the group behind it all. Cerberus. Seeing their twisted experiments with Thorian Creepers, Rachni, and husks. Kahoku's fate at the hands of those beasts. Finding Toombs alive, but a broken battered man, a shadow of his former self. Fighting the urge to kill the Cerberus scientist and letting him get immunity for testifying against Cerberus._

* * *

"You lied to me, Jacob…" Shepard reached for his pistol, but Jacob raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"The Alliance declared you dead. They gave up. Cerberus spent a fortune bringing you back." Shepard folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. The pistol stayed in his hand. Jacob sighed.

"Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now we have to work together. I thought you deserved to know what's what. Once we're off the station, I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything, I promise." Shepard didn't like it, but he had to admire Jacob's willingness to keep the truth out before him. Traits like that were common in Alliance soldiers, at least, back in the day. And his options weren't exactly limitless.

"I'll never work for Cerberus. But if your Illusive Man has answer…I'll take them." Shepard said finally.

They fought their way down the hallway, and finally into the large shuttle bay. Below the catwalks and storage sheds were rows of UT -47 Kodiak shuttles, painted with the Cerberus logo. The remaining mechs were spread out; half were offline, making them easy to clear out. As they made their way towards a station with a shuttle prepped and ready, Wilson ran ahead.

"C'mon, through here. We're almost at the…" The door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties. She wore a skin-tight combat suit and a black choker, and Shepard couldn't help but notice her beauty. However, the moment she saw Wilson, she narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at him.

"Miranda? But you're…" Wilson never finished his sentence. Miranda put a bullet between his eyes.

"…dead?" Miranda asked sarcastically and coldly, prodding Wilson's body before shooting him again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked, running up.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all." Shepard held his pistol to her head, and Miranda just raised an eyebrow. Their staring contest went on for a good three minutes before Shepard lowered his gun.

"If you say so…what's our next step?"

"We get on the shuttle and go. My boss wants to speak with you."

"You mean the Illusive Man?" Shepard said. When she raised her eyebrow again, he just stared right back at her. "I know you work for Cerberus."

"Ah Jacob…I should've known your conscious would get the better of you."

"Lying to the commander isn't a good way to get him to join our cause." Jacob argued

"Well since we're getting everything out in the open, is there anything else you want to know, Commander?" Shepard made to speak, but shut up. If he had questions, the Illusive Man could answer them.

"I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime."

"Or two, in your case." Miranda chuckled. They climbed onboard the shuttle, and took off.

Watching the stars fly by, Shepard turned to Miranda and Jacob, sitting on the bench opposite him. Jacob fidgeted, trying not to look uncomfortable, which he was failing miserably at.

"Before we take you to the Illusive Man, there are a few things I'd like to go over." Miranda said. Jacob perked up.

"Come on, Miranda; more tests? Shepard is definitely the real deal; you should have seen him." Shepard couldn't help his ego inflating just a bit at Jacob's remarks. After all, he was an N7 marine and the first human Spectre.

"Physically, yes, but we don't know about mentally." Miranda chided Jacob. Jacob frowned but nodded.

"Okay, records show you were a spacer kid. What was your mother's name?" Jacob asked.

"Captain Hannah Shepard." Shepard recited. He briefly wondered how his mother was doing. He made a mental reminder to check up on her later.

"You signed up with the Alliance Marines at the age of eighteen. During your first tour of duty, you were part of a scouting mission on Akuze." Shepard winced at the memory. Jacob nodded sympathetically and left it at that. Miranda however, did not.

"Lost 50 good marines on Akuze." Shepard said. He growled and clenched his fists "Wouldn't have happened if Cerberus hadn't stuck its filthy hands into experimentation." He pointed at them accusingly "My best friend was ripped apart by a thresher maw. His fiancé

Jacob glanced away in guilt, but Miranda continued, ignoring the last comment.

"Okay, one final question: You were there during the invasion of the Citadel. You led the charge. After the battle, your actions and that of the Alliance convinced the Council to allow humanity a seat on the Citadel Council. Who did you support?"

Shepard's mind flashed back to that day. It had been two days since Sovereign and the geth armada had been destroyed. What geth dreadnoughts that weren't obliterated were being hunted down. Garrus and Liara were still in the hospital; Tali was helping with repairs to the Normandy; Ashley and Wrex were helping to coordinate the repairs to the Presidium. Wrex was especially interested in removing any nicks to the krogan memorial.

The Council had called him to the Council Chambers. Upon arrival, he found Admiral Anderson and Ambassador Udina waiting as well. They had offered humanity a seat on the Council for its brave actions. Shepard was given an opportunity to name a possibility of the human Councilor. He had immediately chosen Anderson; Udina might have been better suited for politics, but after his betrayal of them to the Council and the events surrounding Anderson's loss of the _Normandy_ to Shepard, he didn't seem like the right one for the job. In addition, Anderson, having military experience, would be perfect during this time of preparation of a Reaper invasion.

"I suggested Admiral David Anderson for the job." Shepard replied. Miranda nodded.

"Yes, _Councilor_ Anderson is doing well, I here. He's already begun rebuilding the Alliance fleets sacrificed during the fight against Sovereign." Another painful reminder to Shepard; to save the _Destiny Ascension_, the asari dreadnought that held the Council aboard, he had to bring in the Alliance fleets prematurely, before he could open the Citadel. Although they saved the _Destiny Ascension_, over half of the Alliance Second, Third, and Fifth Fleets were destroyed.

"We're nearing the station." Jacob noted. Shepard glanced out the window.

"Minuteman Station." Miranda said "one of our most secure facilities. Over two hundred GARDIAN defense lasers, kinetic barriers that rival even the Alliance's dreadnoughts, and several thousand fighters."

"This is the Horsehead Nebula." Shepard noted, taking in the stars. "Noveria's located in that star cluster just over _there_." He glanced over at the stars just beyond the horse-head-shaped gas cloud. It seemed so long ago that he, Liara, and Garrus had faced down Matriarch Benezia and the rachni queen. Just another faded memory from his past…

* * *

Shepard walked down a corridor. Miranda and Jacob were waiting in a lounge by the docking port of their shuttle. They said the Illusive Man wanted to meet with him first. Shepard wasn't sure if their allowing him to keep the grenade launcher and pistol meant that he wasn't going to be harmed…or the weapons wouldn't be enough.

Entering a door, Shepard mentally began going through a series of diplomatic openings, but to his surprise, instead of a conference table, there was just a large metal circle in the center of a room. Recognizing the hologram communications terminal, Shepard stepped onto the plate.

On a station orbiting a dying star, a man sat smoking a cigarette. "Shepard…" The Illusive Man said.

Shepard crossed his arms and frowned. "Illusive Man…"

* * *

Please Read & Review!


End file.
